


Hate You More Than I Can Say

by MooseJing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: Stiles觉得自己恐慌症要犯了。说真的，今天晚上还能更诡异一点吗？先是一个看起来有三个Scott这么大的变态狼人用他的变态蓝光大爪子狠狠捅了Scott的肚子，然后紧接着一个不知道从哪里蹦出来的狼人顶着他那让人不舒服的变态坏笑声称自己就是Theo——他和Scott的儿时玩伴。Stiles很确定自己的脑子没出问题。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没大纲狗血文，走哪看哪吧 _(:3」∠)_

Stiles觉得自己恐慌症要犯了。

说真的，今天晚上还能更诡异一点吗？先是一个看起来有三个Scott这么大的变态狼人用他的变态蓝光大爪子狠狠捅了Scott的肚子，然后紧接着一个不知道从哪里蹦出来的狼人顶着他那让人不舒服的变态坏笑声称自己就是Theo——他和Scott的儿时玩伴。Stiles很确定自己的脑子没出问题。

在经历过这么多匪夷所思的超自然事件后，事实证明自己向来都是做出明智判断的那一个。他不动声色地向Scott投去一个眼神，Scott显然立马就明白了他的意思，心领神会。

“好吧，Theo。那你现在又是为什么回比肯山？”Scott问道。

“我的Alpha死掉了，我们的族群四分五裂，这时候我恰巧听说比肯山出现了个true Alpha，”他歪歪脑袋，露出一个自信过头的闪亮笑容，“Scott ，你知道独狼是很难生存的，我需要一个族群。我真心想要加入你们。”

Stiles眯起眼，他一直站在一旁默默观察Theo脸上的每一个细微表情变化——对方没有在撒谎，没在这方面撒谎。

雨下得渐大，水珠砸在地面上摔碎的声音越来越密，几乎要连成一片急音。富有节奏的雨声驱使着Stiles不禁回想起小时候，那时的情况惊人的与当下如出一辙：Theo忽然在某个课间出现在他们面前，当时Scott和他正在争抢他爸爸给他带的最后一块炸面包圈，他瞪大眼睛惊恐地以为这个家伙也是来分一杯羹的，和混球Scott一样是个强盗。然后，他盯着Theo伸出藏在背后的手——递出一整袋香喷喷的小蛋糕，巧克力榛果小蛋糕。

之后的情节则进展飞快，在他意识到时这个男孩已经跟Scott勾肩搭背称兄道弟了。只不过当时无人问津的Scott和无人问津的Stiles现在变成了强大受欢迎的Scott和依然无人问津的Stiles......

所以说情况有变，兄弟。Scott现在是ture Alpha，他拥有令人生畏的强大力量，但同样的，这力量就像是一块诱人的肥肉，虎视眈眈垂涎于此的势力就蛰伏在四周，隐藏在你看不到的，任何可能被忽略掉的阴影里。他们早已不是傻兮兮的小孩子，随随便便就和“陌生人”交朋友，他们已经是成年人了（好吧几乎是了），成年人会伪装自己的真实面目，会有深沉的城府，会有无穷尽的欲望。

他盯着Theo，忽然意识到自己几乎是立即就从大脑中尘封多年的记忆里翻出了属于Theo的一那份。这让他有些微微吃惊，但Stiles没去在意。鉴于他有个好脑子，这也着实没什么可奇怪的。

*

“Scott，你就不能相信我一回？”

“我明明一直很相信你！”

“那天杀的你为什么这次就不考虑一下我说的呢？

Scott无奈地叹气，把书扔进橱子，“Stiles，我真的有认真考虑过你这个设想，但是，已经过去一整周了，我确实观察不出Theo有什么你所说的‘邪恶企图’。他的心跳甚至都一直很平稳。”

“过于正常就是最大的不正常，说不定他只是还没做好准备工作。所有坏蛋做坏事之前都是需要长期计划安排的。”Stiles激动地握紧他的书包背带。

Scott严肃地转过身按住Stiles的肩膀，“那这个‘邪恶计划’已经酝酿了整整一周，听起来真的非常邪恶！Stiles，看来我有必要每天晚上在屋外洒一圈花楸灰了。”

Stiles盯着他的死党因为努力憋笑而一脸蠢样，他竟然在模仿蝙蝠侠的腔调。认真的？蝙蝠侠？“拜托，停止做个笨蛋好吗？你自己就是个狼人为什么要用花楸灰把自己圈起来！”

“Stiles，我觉得这一次也许是你紧张过度了，但我理解你，毕竟你从小就和Theo‘不对付’。”Scott怪里怪气地说。

Stiles张张嘴，不知道该说些什么好。他发誓这整件事儿都跟他和Theo的历史遗留问题没有丁点关系。他反而认为是Scott太重旧情而轻信别人却不听自己说话。他很不爽，非常不爽。为什么好人永远不被信任而坏人永远都能蒙混过关呢？这不公平。看来蝙蝠侠的存在还是非常有意义的，因为这哥们的使命就是维护正义。

Scott忽然好像被什么东西牵走了视线，眼神越过Stiles的肩膀飘远，表情柔和的不像个Alpha。是了，还能是谁让Scott一秒变成爱情笨蛋呢，答案只能是他的灵魂伴侣。Stiles甚至不用回头就知道Allison Argent一定出现在了走廊里。

说起灵魂伴侣，这真是个不靠谱的东西。虽然他仍对此抱有美好幻想。说不定某一天，在某个奇妙的时间点，某个意想不到的场景，他就会在茫茫人潮中邂逅人生中的注定安排，对他说出他锁骨下方、心口上方的那句话：“我为你而来。”

真是见鬼的浪漫。

呃，但也有点腻人。

好吧！他承认这非常腻人。

社会上有些人对灵魂伴侣不以为然，他们不愿意等待又或者等待了太久——部分激进派甚至会通过做手术抹去身上的句子。Stiles不能理解这个，他认为就算自己的句子是“你好”、“谢谢”之类的他也愿意等。他也不知道为什么自己一直对灵魂伴侣抱有期待，也许是因为灵魂伴侣印证了的确有某人生来就是为了爱他，坚定了他在这个世界上自己除了他爸爸确实对至少某一人来说很重要的想法。但也许......只是因为他到现在为止都还没体验过做爱的感觉。

Scott本应是个倒霉蛋，他的句子是“你能借我一只笔吗？”从开始上学起，无数人都对他说过。但是，当Alison巧合地坐在他后桌，向Scott借笔时，据Scott描述的，“你就是知道那是对的人，你能够感觉到身体的化学反应，一切就这样发生了！”

可是当他要求对方详细描述到底是怎样的感受，他得到的答案是：就像刚从暖烘烘的浴缸爬出来就走进空调房。谢谢，听起来可真靠谱。这个拥有让人羡慕的好运气的家伙。

“回头聊，兄弟。“Scott拍拍他背，朝着Alison的方向而去。Stiles翻个白眼，他习惯了。

爱情使人盲目，爱情使Scott轻视自己的生命。关键时刻还得靠他来保护自己的哥们——Theo肯定有所企图。除了Scott的力量，他想不出还有别的。

*

咔吱。

幽静的林子里传出一声踩踏碎草叶的声响，在静谧的环境里这噪音被放大许多倍。Stiles迅速回头看向Liam，摆出一副质询的表情。

“我很对不起。”Liam条件反射地脱口而出。

Stiles闭上眼重重叹气，妥协地点点头，“好吧，好吧，现在我们都可以说话了，但，就只是小声点，好吗？”

Liam立即点头表示同意。他看着努力不让自己在行进中发出丁点儿噪音的Stiles，犹豫地开口，“呃，那个，你说我们是来干嘛来着？”

“侦查，Liam，侦查！”对方用气音回复。

“侦查的对象是Theo。”

“对。”还是气音。

“Theo以前真的跟你们认识吗？你们是同学？为什么你看起来这么讨厌他。”Liam只好也用气音表达疑问。

Stiles停下来，他等着Liam走到身边后开口：“我们小时候的确认识。相信我，没人比我更了解他是个什么样的人。”

Liam点点头，还是不明白。因为在这一周，Theo作为一个想要加入他们族群的狼人，他的表现实在是......让所有人还挺满意。当然“所有人”不包括Stiles。

除了Theo转学到他们高中这件无法扭转的事实，让Stiles更无法忍受的，是Theo甚至加入了曲棍球队。说实话，Liam打心底认为Theo真的有一手，教练把他当个宝贝，因为队伍中有了Theo，说不定他们在下个赛季就能痛扁Devenford那帮混蛋，扬眉吐气。

“你知道吗，他就像第三者插足。虽然这样比喻不太合适，但他就是给我这种感觉，只要是我们三个在一起的场合，Theo每一刻都在针对我，每一刻！”

Liam认为Stiles或许应该就这样发泄出来，他这一周都一副紧张过度的样子。但Stiles现在似乎忘记了降低自己的音量，该不该提醒他是个问题。

“天呐，我当时还是个孩子，我们都还是个孩子！你能想象吗？他这么小就想着拆散别人了？”Stiles翻个白眼，接着用他那机关枪似的语速说到，Liam根本没时间插嘴他又用词不当，“记得有一次我们三个在一起踢球，我不小心绊倒了，他居然跑过来......”

“你们在这儿做什么呢？“

一个声音从背后响起。Stiles没说完的话噎在喉咙里。


	2. Chapter 2

池塘周围的杂草丛中传出窸窸窣窣的蟋蟀叫声，连风吹过树梢的响动都这么轻，太安静了。安静到Stiles的心跳声在那里显得是那么吵。瞧啊，你把他吓坏了。

白亮的月光洒下来，洒在男孩脸上，这让Stiles本就苍白的皮肤与漆黑的夜形成一个几乎不真实的对比，看起来像是给他添上了层柔和光晕。Theo被吸引着朝他继续向前踏出一步，Lima，那只小狼崽子，警惕地挡在他跟Stiles之间。有意思，Theo歪歪嘴角，他又不会吃了Stiles。要知道他们可从来不是互相讨厌。

“你们谁想解释一下吗？”Theo问，“跟踪我？”

“我们只是来散散步。”Stiles干巴巴地说。

Theo挑起一边眉毛，“我是个狼人，在我面前撒谎，你认真的？”他抱起肩膀看向Liam，“还带了个小保镖，怎么，指望着遇见危险的时候他能帮你做什么？”

Liam冲他呲牙，一副要冲上来咬人的样子。Stiles则伸出手臂挡下Liam，把自己暴露在前面。这不自量力和逞强的样子真是一点没变，让人生气，Theo甚至想要让他见识见识不自量力的后果，看他以后还敢不敢轻举妄动。

但是当下不行，现在的首要目标是取得狼群的信任。

“Stiles，你为什么就不肯相信我呢，我刚刚还听见你在回忆我们之间的美好时光，”看着对方越来越窘迫的样子Theo的笑容更大了，“我们从小就是好朋友，我是真的不明白。不如你来告诉我原因？”

Stiles一字一顿地回答道：“听着，我们原来的关系没有这么好。跟你是好朋友的那人是Scott，而我最好的哥们也是Scott，所以......“男孩耸耸肩，“我没别的办法，首先希望你明白这一点。”

“真伤人啊……”Theo说着又向前走，Liam在后面发出警告的呼噜声。

“没事，”Stiles盯着Theo的眼睛，“没事Liam，他不敢拿我怎么样，如果他真的伤了我什么的Scott永远不会允许他加入狼群。”

这个男孩还是该死的聪明，从来都是，让人欣赏又恼火，Theo搞不清楚究竟哪种情绪更多一点。他有时候真的在想，世界上有谁能骗过Stilse而不让他发现？如果真的有，他要做的第一件事就是把那人的喉咙撕开。因为能做这件事的只有他，就算他一而再再而三地失败也不允许别人来做。

Theo从来不回避否认自己内心的真实欲求，就比如自己一直被Stiles所吸引这件事。不知道为什么，他一直在干一些蠢事儿来试图引起Stiles的注意，当第一次意识到的时候，他曾一度怀疑自己的灵魂伴侣就是这个苍白的、皮肤上撒满巧克力碎屑一样的小痣、过于聪明、总是坐不住患有ADHD的男孩。

因为这就是最顺理成章解释一切的原因。

而有一些人天生就这么倒霉，比如说上天惩罚他们这辈子都找不到自己的灵魂伴侣。Theo想起他腰侧的那句话：“你刚刚说什么？”每次想到这个他都想要找谁打一架，或者想办法彻底去除这个该死的蠢到让人无语的印记。

后来好奇心驱使他一定要看看Stilse的句子是什么。他先是向Scott打听Stiles的句子的位置— —左边锁骨下面的地方不上不下，不是个能够容易看见的地方。

但某一天机会还是来了，这“机会”发生的很突然，他们当时在踢球，Stiles把自己绊倒，他愣了只一秒钟就上去扶起男孩，然后想要假装不经意地向下拉Stiles那件T恤的宽松领口。Theo莫名其妙紧张起来，马上他就能知道了，但是然后呢？他知道之后又要怎么做呢？又能做什么呢？

只要遇上Stiles事情就永远没有这么容易。

于是因为他一瞬间的分心和走神，对方从他怀里溜了出来，他嘴唇犹豫地开开合合，但最终什么都没说。那一刻的场景Theo无论什么时候再回忆时总是无比清晰，Stiles站在那儿，一伸手就能够到的地方，脸颊因为摔倒而蹭上了点尘土，神情复杂地用大眼睛盯着他看，落日余晖照亮他的侧脸，照亮他漂亮的茶色瞳仁。

当时Stiles的个子还没有很高，有种说法讲随着年龄增长人的身体都会产生变化，但唯一不会改变的那个就是眼睛。Stiles那双透亮的眼睛Theo无法用语言来形容，因为没有什么词汇能完美描述那一刻他所看到的，还有他自己当时被完全吸住移不开目光的感受与心情。

如果你跟Stiles对视过，你就明白了。你要说他矫情吗？他是矫情，如果这样就能满足他的话。

因为……他的灵魂伴侣不可能是Stiles。

至于原因，那很简单，后来对这方面极其严肃刻板的Stiles终于愿意告诉他他的句子是“我同意”，这跟自己的完全搭不上。简单粗暴到他都不能做点什么来改变现状，他及其厌烦这种感觉，厌烦这种无能为力，就好像那个多数人死心塌地盲目奉从的所谓命运冷漠地告诉他：不可能，你们注定不会在一起。因为我决定让你们注定属于不是对方的另一人。

真该死。

但没关系，反正Stiles就在这儿，哪也不会去。难到要他仅仅因为一个傻逼纹身就忽视自己的真正情感反应？别人他没见过也不想找，因为这个男孩儿对他来说就足够好足够合适。他这次回来可不像他当时离开时一样平白无故，说不定他能成功哄着对方也不再去找那个所谓灵魂伴侣。

想到这里，Theo露出一个苦笑，苦笑是装的，但他说的每个字都是真心话，“Stilse，我回来不仅是为了加入一个狼群，不仅是为了Scott，”他顿顿，“我为你而来。不信你可以让Liam听我现在的心跳。”

“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说你可以让Liam听我的心跳。”

“不，不是这句……不……”

“Stiles……”Theo皱眉，看到对方满脸震惊地后退一步，看着自己的眼神好像他是个长着两个脑袋的外星人，更别说他现在的心跳也太快了，他开始害怕对方会不会忽然因为过急的心率而下一秒栽倒在他面前。

“我，我得走了……”Stiles打断他，“估计我老爹现在在家守着要查我岗呢。”他说完话就急着离开了，走着走着还被树根给差点绊倒，弄得两个狼人又是一惊。

“你不是告诉我说警长值夜班的吗？”Liam不可置信地冲比自己长一岁的男孩的背影大喊。

“这是什么意思？我说错话了？”Theo问。

“谁知道你又说了个什么戳到他敏感点的东西，拜托，别问我好吗？”Liam心很烦，Stiles在Theo面前时要不就脾气特别臭要不就像只患有被迫害妄想症的兔子。

总之举止古怪，一戳就破，一点就着。

他干嘛要来掺这淌混水？一想到要是明天要是Scott知道他偷偷帮着Stiles接近这里……算了还是不想了……Liam赶紧追上去，这里可是紧挨着比肯山最邪门的保护区。

两人离去后Theo仍然站在原地，他搞不明白，Stiles脑子里整天到底都装着些什么？自己就真的有这么讨厌？不，明明所有人都很受用那些讨人喜欢的小伎俩。

或许Stiles其实很喜欢他，但是装作不在意。

或许他只是需要更多时间。


End file.
